


Surviving Together

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Marlene McKinnon Lives, Nightmares, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The war has lasting effects on them all.
Relationships: Mary Macdonald/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, RAREHPBINGO





	Surviving Together

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for:  
> HP Rare Pair Bingo S022 Mary MacDonald/Marlene McKinnon  
> Rare HP Bingo square I3: PTSD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

"Marlene, stop moving," Mary said tiredly. She wrapped her arm around Marlene’s waist and pulled her closer, pressing her body against hers.

"Sorry, Mary" Marlene whispered, rolling over to face Mary, a guilty, tortured expression on her face. "I can't sleep."

"Your insomnia is getting worse. I think we should reach out to Severus, I’m sure he could brew you something to help," Mary offered. “Or, we could just to Diagon Alley, I know you and Severus aren’t on the best of terms.”

"No!" Marlene exclaimed quickly. "No, I don’t need a potion.” She paused, scowling. “And I don’t trust Severus. I know Albus does, and now that the war is over… I just… I don’t trust him,” she finished lamely. “But I won’t take a potion to sleep… I don’t want to risk an addiction.” 

“You won’t get addicted,” Mary assured her. “I won’t let that happen. But Marlene, you need to get some rest. You’re like a zombie most days, and these sleepless nights aren’t helping.”

“I just need to let my demons go,” Marlene muttered tiredly. “Do you think I’m weak?” She looked at Mary, her heart aching in her chest as she asked the question.

Mary looked at her sympathetically before shaking her head. Reaching out, she cupped Marlene’s face tenderly. "The war had damaging effects on everyone, Marlene. You are not alone." She paused. “You know I struggle with what happened too…” She sniffed, trying to hold back tears. “We lost so many people, and we endured so much, it’s no wonder that we’re struggling like this, but you’re not alone,” she repeated.

"Every time I fall asleep, I see their faces," Marlene whispered.

Mary tightened her grip on her. "They’ll never hurt you again, Marlene, I swear. Those Death Eaters that tortured you are either dead or in Azkaban. They’ve rounded up those who were still on the streets."

“Except for Malfoy,” Marlene scowled. “He still walks free.”

“You can’t prove that he was there,” Mary said, sighing herself. “Besides, we’ve always known he’d be able to get himself out of repercussions.” 

“Bloody wanker,” Marlene scowled, a sigh escaping her lips. “I just thought once we defeated Him, things would go back to normal.” 

“I don’t think things will ever be normal again,” Mary whispered. “We endured too much…” 

“I hate Him for what he’s done,” Marlene whispered. “He ruined so many lives… so many families… it isn’t fair.”

“I know,” Mary said in agreement. “All we can do is move forward, though,” she said softly. “We need to make the most of the future we’ve been given. We survived when so many didn’t. We need to do what we can to ensure that future generations never suffer as we did. Think of poor, little Harry.”

Marlene nodded somberly. 

“It will get better,” Mary whispered. “It has to. We’ll survive this, Marlene, I swear it.”

“We’ll do it together?” she whispered, her eyes hopeful and swimming with unshed tears.

“Together,” Mary promised, pressing a tender kiss to Marlene’s forehead.

Marlene closed her eyes, thankful for Mary’s warm embrace.


End file.
